Em The Candor Transfer
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: This is a story about a 16 year old girl named Emily Jennis, Her initiation story takes place along with Four and Eric's Initiation. Four and Eric will be in this story a lot considering it's the year They transferred. No Fourtris, And no, I'm not having Em and Four together FOURTRIS FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about a 16 year old girl named _Emily Jennis_, Her initiation story takes place along with Four and Eric's Initiation. Four and Eric will be in this story a**  
**lot considering it's the year They transferred.**

Emily's POV.

Today is the day if the choosing ceremony, I will pick dauntless. Not because it was one of the choices on my amplitude test, But because that's where I belong even if its only temporary. I am Divergent, that's right. I'm dangerous I cannot be controlled and I love that, It makes me feel invincible. When we arrive at the hancock building there's a group of Abnegation in the elevator, They give up their spots to us. _The Candor_. We ride the elevator up waiting for the other factions to arrive. Once all the factions are settled, We get on to the stage and arrange in alphabetical order, There are only about 5 people ahead of me. Even though I know I'm choosing dauntless I can't help but think of my family I will miss my older sister Becca, and my parents of course. But Dauntless is my destiny. The girl before me chose Amity the faction in which she came from. So, I will be the first child to transfer factions. I stride smoothly towards the bowls, Candor and Dauntless are right next to each other. My mother and father are sure I'll choose Candor, but they have never been more wrong. I Take the knife from Jeanie Matthews from Eurdite. I cut into my hand. I hold the blood in my closed hand over the Candor bowl, No one looks surprised they're just waiting for me to release my blood into the bowl. Instead I move my hand over the dauntless bowl, I release, I even laugh some. I realize no one must've been watching until they heard the sizzling of my blood. Suddenly I heard a blood curdling scream.

"NO!" I look over and see that it was my mother who's now on her knees crying out. Suddenly my old neighbor from candor yells out

"TRAITOR" I ignore them. I will be where I belong soon.

Once the ceremony is over we end up with 5 Erudites, 3 Candors not including me 2 amity and 1 Abnegation. The abnegation is built muscular, He will be a good fighter, Immediately we sprint down the stairs like the dauntless do every year. I feel free, like I could be more myself; no one could take away this feeling. Once were on the bottom floor I hear a train, the one we must jump on and off of. I run towards the train and jump on, I've done this a few times already; only in secret of course. I knew ever since I was little I was destined for dauntless. I see the stiff boy, He has no trouble jumping on but has a hard time getting all the way in the car. I walk over to him and grab his hand to help pull him in. As soon as he's in I let go, I know how abnegation don't like hugging, kissing, holding hands, even shaking hands. I decide to make conversation with the boy.

"Hi, i'm Emily, as you can tell i'm from Candor. But I'd prefer you call me Em." I smile

"H-h- hi, I'm Tobias. But I'd prefer you not to call me that."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I don't know yet. We have to jump off this moving train onto a building. So I hope you're not afraid of heights." His eyes widen I guess he is.

"look kid, I don't want to see you fail initiation, so i'll be nice and force you off with me." I continue.

"Alright, this is dauntless so I guess we have to face our fears." We're silent the rest of the ride. Most transfers other then Erudite are probably wondering how I know all about initiation. That's easy, I know i'm no where close to being erudite, I was obsessed with dauntless and found a book about initiation and I practically memorized that book.

"Hey kid, come on it's time" He swallows hard and nods his head. Boy he isn't one to talk. I annualized the perfect timing to jump off. We start at the back of the train and get a running start. A dauntless leader awaits for us at the top of the roof, His name is Max. It turns out that we, the transfers , get to jump off first.

"Hey Toby, I want to be first jumper. Will you jump down with me?"

"That's probably the only way I'll make it down." He gulps. We step forward to the edge and Max questions us.

"Who's going first?"

"I am but you see, I want to jump with my friend."

"But you can't do-" I cut him off by taking Tobias's hand and running off. I land first and Tobias lands only a mere second or two later. I grab a females hand and get lifted up out of the next. We get shoved towards a man.

"Name."

"I'm Em. The candor transfer. Obviously." He nods and turns to Tobias.

"Name?" Tobias doesn't answer.

"I said, NAME?" the man yells Tobias still doesn't answer.

"He doesn't like his name! So, JUST REFER TO HIM AS ABNEGATION." I practically scream. No one gets away with yelling at my friends. The man seems challenged but he doesn't back down. Neither do I,

"Be careful who you challenge around here Candor. Not everyone will go easy on you because its your first day here." He snarls. I mimic him.

"Name?!" He looks at me quizzically. He doesn't reply.

"I SAID WHATS YOUR NAME. YOU BETTER ANSWER ME." I say using the same tone he did.

"_Amar_, You better back down if you know whats good for you.


	2. I REALLY LOVE THIS DAMN STORY YUNOUPDATE

**I'm sorry, But this is not an update for ANY. Of my stories. I understand completely if you are angry at me, I recently got some Reviews from a few guest (They may or may not be the same person.) Now, I have been a little stressed recently, It's hard for me to get all this work that's building up. I'm working my hardest in school, Heck, I'm filling out My registration Form For next year! You all have every right to be mad at me.**

**Some Stories I haven't updated In days, Weeks... Months. And I'm truly sorry, I have little snipits not long enough to be a good sized chapter to me anyway, My question to the guest. Would you rather have a 200 word chapter every other day, Or a long one that's at least 900 words? I'm sorry, to disappoint you guys for this not being a chapter. But I'll delay my workings even Further if I get hassled about not posting in quote on quote 'It's been 4 Days!' Yeah, Just for this fanfic. I enjoy writing my fanfics but you guys must understand. **

**If I get a bunch of Reviews like I did today saying. 'You haven't updated in 4 whole days, I'm going to read someone elses fanfic!' Heck I even got a bad review about Lucianna being a brat and she shouldn't be with Uriah, Heck, I do like Uriah and Marlene Together it's just I don't know! I wanted to be Different.**

**Thank you to those who actually read my authors notes. I love each and everyone of my Fluffs. Those are my Reviewers Followers and Favoriters. **

**Until next chapter.**

**~Kiki**


End file.
